


[FFXV] An unexpected answer （中）

by anpathio



Series: FFXV - 活動文 [8]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gladnis, Ignis Scientia X Gladiolus Amicitia, M/M, イググラ, 伊格尼斯 X 格拉迪歐
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27936109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anpathio/pseuds/anpathio
Summary: DAY 1memory/Finding something unexpected/"Before the end, there's something I've got to get off my chest."回家之旅請先看過DAY 2[FFXV] The Blessing of Not Knowing（中）https://archiveofourown.org/works/27915940
Relationships: Ignis Scientia/Gladiolus Amicitia
Series: FFXV - 活動文 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012950
Collections: Gladio Week





	[FFXV] An unexpected answer （中）

M.E.758  
YEAR 2，October, DAYLIGHT 6hrs（9AM-3PM）  
INSOMNIA

日照在等待的年代裡格外寶貴，因為不知道何時會完全失去它。  
王進入水晶後祈求力量的第二年，王的部下組織起來的人們在歷經許多挫折後，依然趁著每日六小時左右的珍貴日光，將前線推進了王都殷索姆尼亞，這個幾年前不得不離開的故鄉。  
建立可固守的據點、搜索與集中資源成為倉促成軍的王之劍部隊每日例行公事，進駐指揮的柯爾將軍在人手吃緊的情況下只得委託不在編制內的人員進行任務，一時王都內便出現了些較不一樣的"獵人"。  
各小隊按照被分配的區域進行資源搜尋，由指派監督的隊長決定該區是否搜查完畢並回報給總部，如此避免重複浪費。  
在任務回報後若仍有日光，也允許獵人們自行進行搜索有用的物件作為額外獎勵，但須在天黑前回歸據點以免危險。

不過也有些藝高膽大的獵人可以無視這個規則。

「三點不是可以安心的時間，是可能會縮短的底線，大家腳步快點。」  
「伊格尼斯先生好厲害，這種障礙路途完全不是問題呢！」  
『跟著格拉迪歐走就沒問題，他選的路徑都很正確。』  
「互讚模式又出現了！希利安你別被帶壞了、拜託！一個笨蛋哥哥就夠了！」  
「希利安是他倆的超級迷弟嘛！難免的～」

儘管是在險象環生的王都內行走，格拉迪歐還是有一種帶一群孩子遠行的老師的實感，除了伊格尼斯以外沒有一點警戒的氣氛。  
他們身為王的直屬部下為非編制內人員，之前也一直機動支援柯爾將軍的各種委託，原本並不會加入資源搜尋的行列，直到負責內勤的伊莉絲注意到分發區域拓展到了何處。

「哥哥，我們回家一趟吧？」

也許已經什麼都不剩下，但不親眼去見證的話內心無法平靜。  
伊莉絲憶起倉皇逃離的那日，在與塔爾柯特和開車前來的加列德會合後就只能奮力用各種方法查詢路途以繞開主要道路，避免攻擊。  
若非有剛好休假的莫妮卡和達斯汀前來護衛，只怕是也無法離開王都的一群。  
畢竟是算個人事務，原本格拉迪歐只打算帶伊莉絲前去，不過還沒成定案，站在寢室門口聽到這一切的伊格尼斯便推著眼鏡說他也想去，  
『雖然看不到，但我能幫忙把風。』

「好吧，說不定你的東西存活下來了。」  
離開王都前，伊格尼斯退租自己的公寓，家當在格拉迪歐的建議下搬到他家的客房，打算等回來後再來處理。

「那個、我明天休假也可以跟著去嗎？我能把風還能幫忙搬東西！」  
怯生生的聲音是隸屬王之劍的年輕小伙希利安，雖然是這兩年才加入的新血，因緣際會常在一起出任務。  
格拉迪歐本想用「這可不是去郊遊」為由婉拒，被伊莉絲勸說幫手多一點也有利，好不容易敲定細節時，門口又傳來一個哀怨的威脅。  
普羅恩普特舉起了相機像是要把這一刻的不公記錄下來，  
「有好玩的卻不找我，我要向諾克特告狀喔！」

格拉迪歐還打算勸說這真不是那種場合，伊格尼斯默默地牽住他的手讓他打消了主意，  
『一起去吧，總能帶回些什麼。』

「啊！那棵樹竟然活下來了！」  
伊莉絲蹦跳過小公園的遊樂器材，跑向邊緣。該棵樹雖是部分燒毀，架在傾斜的牆面頑強地存活下來。  
「小時候跟它比過身高，想說我可以跟哥哥或爸爸一樣很快長高，結果一個夏天這棵樹就超前我兩倍了。」

「伊莉絲以前念的是普通學校，對吧？」  
普羅恩普特想起了以前幾次相約曾看到身著公立學校制服的伊莉絲，當時為這份親切偷偷感到高興。

「嗯，爸爸要我做出選擇。  
我想跟諾克特一樣念普通學校，也許能貼近他一點、多些話題之類的。」  
伊莉絲事後回想起來很感謝親爹給予的自由，不僅是就學方面，連學習任何技藝都是如此支持，  
「不過諾克特也變忙了就沒什麼機會見面。  
還好伊格尼斯很貼心，常常帶著甜點和諾克特的情報過來，哥哥可是一～～～點用都沒有！」

「喂喂那時我可是得進行秘密任務，大部分時間都不在王都。」  
即便明瞭妹妹總喜歡口頭上損自己兩句，格拉迪歐仍得時不時為自己辯解。  
眼見周遭街景越來越熟悉，他提醒眾人做準備，儘管日光能驅散使骸，王都內也沒有猛獸的疑慮，他一直在提防變種的產生。

熟悉的外牆如今大半傾頹，院內部分植物曾興高采烈地擴展勢力，現今則因日照不足而奄奄一息。  
這附近被砲擊波及得頗嚴重，主屋和旁邊的連結建築都被碎片拆解得零落，格拉迪歐要跳上二樓的伊莉絲小心腳步，畢竟不知結構是否穩固，卻被回以「笨重的哥哥只要不上來就沒事」。  
自告奮勇要去找尋有用物資的希利安和普羅恩普特搭檔，按照指示往曾經是廚房和儲藏室的地方挖掘，格拉迪歐牽著伊格尼斯到他認為較安全的院子，按照習慣為他描述眼前所見。  
通往二樓的樓梯還屹立著，曾是父親房間的主臥房全毀，隔壁的書房大概也凶多吉少。  
伊莉絲在邊間的房間似乎運氣好些，隔著客房的自己房間則看起來破落得回天乏術。

『真可惜，我對那房間發生過的事頗有好評。』  
說著只有兩人才懂其含意的話語，伊格尼斯淺淺的笑多少安慰了格拉迪歐。

小心翼翼地踏上階梯，格拉迪歐選擇跨過主臥走向書房 － 在親爹的重心完全移轉到宮殿之前，這曾是他花最多時間待的房間 － 試圖冷靜地調整期待。  
在歐爾提謝時曾經被希德等人提醒，親爹留下的證明就是他們兄妹倆，在沒有料到能重回家園的情況下的確是以此為慰藉。  
然而、究竟自己還想從這片廢墟中找到什麼？

經歷火焚水淋的書籍和曾經是文件的殘餘在瞄過幾眼後就能放下，被屋頂的一部份砸碎的書桌與其下地板看來搖搖欲墜，他儘量沿著樑柱和邊緣走，以免造成連鎖效應。  
然而改變方向後，他直覺書桌抽屜之下有東西吸引他的注意，他費盡心力將其從木製家具中脫離偽裝，是個金屬製的保險櫃。  
從大小看起來應只能存放文件，格拉迪歐嘗試了親爹可能會用的幾種密碼都不是答案。  
思考是不是能用物理方式打開時，聽到隔壁的伊莉絲大聲呼喚希利安，過來幫他搬開倒下的衣櫥，他決定把自己和伊莉絲的生日相加輸入。

轉開的瞬間，格拉迪歐不禁被親爹這個設定感到窩心 － 他沒有偏愛哪一位孩子，自己跟伊莉絲同等重要。  
裡面東西不大，正確來講只有一個：相本，收錄這些年來的家族照。

猶記親爹曾說自己長得太快，一忙就沒有紀錄到自己的成長過程而覺得有所愧疚，所以照片在伊莉絲出生後較為常拍。  
翻閱相本空白處親爹的筆寫註記，寫著一些連自己都不記得的生活瑣事，覺得有趣的同時，也不免困惑起一件小事。  
在還以為和平可以持續的時候，像是這樣日常的物品，親爹是懷著怎樣的心情把它放進保險櫃的？

搖晃了相本沒有發現親爹留下的其他片語隻字，但是在最後有註記的一頁親爹留下了一個日期，是全家最後一次聚餐的日子。  
那是他們要離開王都前，克雷拉斯親爹在他最喜歡的餐廳聚集家人度過一個愉快的夜晚，當下也拍了紀念照，但現在照片並不在相本內。

— 親爹一定把它帶在身上了。  
不知為何，格拉迪歐對此深信不疑。

「哥哥？怎麼了？你好安靜。」  
伊莉絲的聲音從僅剩門框之處傳來，格拉迪歐才發現已經不自覺地坐在毀壞的半牆上。  
慶幸還好背對著門，他偷偷抹了臉說沒事、請大家將找到的物品集中等回去據點後再仔細審視。  
他將相本放回保險櫃內，走往自己房間，設法從殘餘之中找到可以帶走的任何有用之物。

『收穫如何？』  
「你好幾件放在防水袋內的衣服都倖存所以我拿來了，保護這麼周到真不愧是伊格尼斯。」  
『我問的不是這個。』

伊格尼斯伸出手搭上格拉迪歐的肩膀，像是要感受他是否誠實，格拉迪歐知道這是他在外對自己表達關切的低調舉動。  
「嗯，沒有遺憾，也不會困惑了。」

從得知噩耗，格拉迪歐儘管能體諒親爹的所作所為，並做出很多調適，在他內心深處依舊有道過不去的檻。  
不過一直在找的答案，已經以最完美的方式呈現了。

其他幾人都帶著各自的戰利品 － 如果能這麼說 － 回來院子重新分配重量，希利安找到些過期但應該還能食用的蜂蜜、藥品及調味料等。  
普羅恩普特從儲藏室挖出一些據點可能會需要的維修工具，伊莉絲選擇打包一些尚未毀損的紀念小物和預備給收容所孩童的書籍。

「哥哥拿了什麼？」  
「家族相本，有些非常值得紀念的回憶，可惜我們最後一次晚餐的合照不在裡面。」  
「啊......真的好可惜。我記得親爹那天心情很好，笑得很開心。」

看著艾米提亞兄妹一下子陷入消沉，普羅恩普特突然覺得他必須說點什麼。  
「哪~都難得回來一趟，要不要現在、格拉迪歐和伊莉絲在這裡拍個紀念照？就當家庭合照......」

「不。」  
格拉迪歐俐落地說出了決定，本以為是要拒絕這個提案，但他接著補充了讓其他人都驚訝的原因。  
「不能只有我跟伊莉絲入鏡。」

「對嘛！伊格尼斯是家人，普羅恩普特還有希利安都是啊！真見外！」  
「咦？我？真的可以嗎？」  
「當然！快過來這裡，我們艾米提亞拍照講求隊形的！」

原本還有些猶豫的希利安看到普羅恩普特開始設立腳架之後歡快地站到伊莉絲身邊，格拉迪歐則引導伊格尼斯遵照普羅恩普特的專業指揮面對鏡頭。  
如同郊遊的最終總是要留下紀念，照片上的每個人都打從心底開心地笑著。

「在這一切終結之前，有件事我想一吐為快。」  
結束後不知為何覺得臉頰有點燒，格拉迪歐暗自慶幸現在光線趨暗應該不會被察覺，這也讓他有動力把話說完。  
「謝謝你們，成為我的家人。」

這張至寶，也會被收入相本之中。  
也許有一天能拿給諾克特看，這位姍姍來遲的家人。

**Author's Note:**

> 棄稿（？）
> 
> 「使骸看久了就不覺得可怕了呢？」  
> 「是啊、我跟牠們一起自拍的技巧也越來越好了。」  
> 「下次我們一起入鏡吧～」  
> 「好啊～但你要配合我的速度喔！」
> 
> 應該是小普跟希利安XD  
> 總覺得這兩人也應該會很搭。


End file.
